User talk:Flatomb878
Pure Innocence. A title for a new pasta i'm making. hi Hello, new user. I would like to say hi to you even though I am new as well. Just wanna say that good luck to you and for any future pastas that will blow the shit out of everyone! PEACE {C I'm sorry if that was mean, but screw your feelings, I want to get a point across. 22:52, August 26, 2011 (UTC) You have been kicked from chat for spamming. ClericofMadness 02:53, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey broski, keep up the good work :D. Mrchickenpop 11:53 am, October 10, 2011 (AEST) Thanks Sorry. Dude i was only playing bud. Forgive me okay. Weirdowithcoffee would like to apologize to you. He regrets writing the message above this post, and he's changed his mind about it. MooseJuice 03:37, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Also, he apologizes for the argement you both had. MooseJuice 03:48, January 23, 2012 (UTC) dude,seriouly...why did u just kickban me,i dont know wat i did wrong. ^^Flatomb did not kickban you. He is not a mod or admin. Reaching out to embrace the random, reaching out to embrace whatever may come. 03:17, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Blocked I really feel like an asshole for doing this, but I have no choice but to block you. You cannot add the "Weird" category to ANY page without admin permission, even if it's your own page, I am regretful yet duty bound but to block you for 2 weeks. Sorry man, if you believe this is a mistake please email one of the admins or myself. [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 03:57, April 26, 2012 (UTC) sorry for the doomed for life i agree with you it was messed up i changed it and it is not so disturbing anymore DUDE!!! Are you going to kill me??!! You really freaked me out with your pasta... If you do that again, I'll tell my cousin which is an admin to ban your account LEAVE A SIGNATURE. Newbie. Flatomb878 21:09, July 4, 2012 (UTC)Flatomb878 Sloshedtrain 20:26, July 14, 2012 (UTC) [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 23:42, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Banned from chat You are banned from chat for one week for the following reason: lyric spamming. If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an or a . I saw your post on my creepy pasta, don't worry I do have punctuation and for the most part correct grammar. It's just a rather long story, but I did that so that the story would build up over time, I think you'd enjoy it if you read it. Hey Please don't add the 'organization' category to your pastas. I know it's kind of confusing, but that category is for pages that help organize the wiki. Thanks. When there's no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth. 08:53, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Silence Is Best About the story yeah quite a few people say that. I tried making her as different from him as I could, but that was all I could think of. I might edit the story soon and change a few things ^^' SilenceIsBest321 (talk) 15:12, August 14, 2013 (UTC)